Talk:Main Page
=External Text Exploit= Rather underhanded- it seems Vexona has used a CSS hack to force external text into our wiki- namely, the big, ugly, false, red disclaimer. Effectively, it would force the text to appear unless the seemingly innoculous 405th link was changed- I've modified it so it runs through a redirect, preserving link functionality and eliminating the harmful intent. Screenshot of the page source as fetched before I removed the exploit: To further beat this particular dead horse into a pulpy mass, all of my files are free like freedom- they can be used and improved upon, as long as no subsequent edits are done for profit, and are made available under the same license I've used. Your giant, paranoid, siege-minded "MAY NOT BE REHOSTED" does in fact not apply to everything here. Please refrain from attempting to dictate policy on a wiki that is not and will never be part of the forum that calls itself 405. If further, negative edits in this vein are made, there may be IP & username bannings. Vrogy, Yikes. Please understand: we found someone who was completely sitescraping the WIKI, i.e. they were REFRAMING/COPYING all of it. I didn't know if you still watched/edited the wiki, so I tossed that dislaimer up there as an emergency response. I figured if there was some ugly red text, the offending site would realize they'd get pursued (by someone, anyone) and remove the content. And yes, because they were afraid they'd get banned ***they took down all your files and the ripped content as a result.*** I signed up for the Wiki. I made the edit as a registered user figuring you'd see or get an email in the case that you still checked the site. It left my name as responsible for the edit. I added a Css style to make the color red. Not even sure what a hack would be on a Wiki? So it's not my place to try and write an emergency disclaimer (SORRY), but obviously you read the edit notification and have UNDO ability, the offending site has already stopped, and it's all back to how it was before. Your bandwidth isn't getting rampantly abused and the artists that had files here aren't yelling at me to fix it because they don't know what else to do. I was honestly just trying to dissuade the people that were stealing the content. Safe to say, you won't ever have to worry about me touching this Wiki again. =\ Thanks, Vexona halo VI helmet PLEASE can someone HELP ME with glueing the ''Halo 3 ''MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet (by FLYINGSQUIRL). just wondering if theres any step by step instructions or do you just stick it together randomly? Dan7887 17:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No, you do not glue it randomly, but when it prints, there shoud be numbers on each corner and stuff, then, what i do is look at the pepakura thing and see how it's bent, then, i find a number on it, say 16, and i find the peice with the other number on it and i see how its bent, then i tape it. but glue works too. hope you found this helpful.